Electronic networks, such as integrated circuits (ICs), are employed to perform a variety of electronic functions, such as filtering microwave or radio frequency signals. In evaluating the performance of a particular network, it may be desirable to measure its electrical accuracy. One manner by which the electrical accuracy of a network can be measured is by determining the scattering parameters (S-parameters) of the network. The S-parameters of a network are indicative of the degree of signal transmission and reflection at the ports of the network.
Typically, to determine the S-parameters of a network, an analysis tool, such as a network analyzer, is used to measure waveform parameters simultaneously at the input and output ports of the network. For example, to measure the waveform parameters at the ports of the network, probes can be utilized to establish electrical contact between the ports and the network analyzer. Establishing electrical contact with probes, however, can be problematic in that the ports of the network may be electrically conductive pads that may be extremely small, such as having a pitch of 250 microns or less. This issue can become compounded in a network having pads located on opposite surfaces of an IC die, package substrate or printed circuit board. Accordingly, to establish a clean and reliable connection with the pads usually requires a high degree of precision.